


Counting Down (To See Your Beautiful Face)

by RainingTragedy



Series: Soulmate AU (The Drabble/Oneshot Collection) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov has finally lost his reason to skate. The ice has no more meaning it seems.Until he notices that the timer on his wrist is close to zero...________________"He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head at the moment. I hope you like it! It's nothing new but I wanted to try and see how I would do with the Soulmate AU.
> 
>  
> 
> This will be in parts. Part one (This) Is their meeting, Enjoy!  
> P.S- Yuuri gave up on skating here, We'll delve into it more next part!

Five time gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov has finally lost his passion. The ice felt as cold as ever, and his motivation was at an all time low. But what the silverette was really missing, was his soulmate.

When he was younger he never really believed in soulmates. How could a watch tell you when you met 'The One'? How could it automatically intwine you with someone else's fate?

However, after 27 years of dating on and off with others who would never find 'The One', Viktor for the first time, felt empty. He never seemed to find the one to complete the puzzle that was his heart. 

Not everyone had a timer, the watch on the wrist that would tell you when you'd meet the perfect someone. Viktor was lucky, he knew, but did he really have to wait so long? He wished he could just speed it up already. Did his soulmate have pretty eyes? Were they a boy or girl? What about their hair, was it soft? Viktor, for the first time in his 27 years of living, wanted to know. So it was decided, Viktor would wait for his soulmate. No matter how long it took, where he'd have to go, Viktor wanted hid Love and Life back.

The question is, how long would he really have to wait.

☆♡☆

It was a cold winter night in Saint Petersburg when Viktor decided to go for a drink at the local bar. In no way was he considered a light weight, but he couldn't handle THAT many. He didn't want to get drunk neither, he would see his soulmate soon.

He looked to his wrist again _00:05:00_

_Viktor had 5 minutes until he meets, hopefully, the love of his life._

He sighed for at least the hundredth time that day,  taping his gloved hand unto the bars top, watching those around him talking and chatting away his nervousness. Yet, he was excited, Viktor Nikiforov loved to be excited, it was in his nature. In truth, he couldn't  wait until he laid eyes upon his soulmate.

_00:03:00_

Viktor was practically smiling now, he felt like one of his fan girls when ever he meets them. He was so overcome with joy. After 27 years of pining and waiting, he was-now less- than 3 minutes away from meeting his soulmate.

00:02:00 

Viktor already knew his soulmate wasn't one of the bar goers, otherwise his timer would have timed out already, maybe they are outside? Hiding in the crowd? The thoughts almost made him jump out of his stool.

00:01:00

A minute?! 60 seconds, it was so close,  Viktor's smile grew even bigger as he watched the numbers count down.  _35 - 34-33-32_

Viktor could've sworn he got some strange looks from the people at the bar, it's not like smiling at your wrist was the most common thing in the world.

_20_

Viktor immediately swiveled around in his bar stool. Eyeing the door eagerly with his signature heart shaped smile, ready to sweep his soulmate off their feet with it alone. He already had what he thought to be the world's greatest pick up line on his tounge to make sure he seals the deal.

00:00:00

The numbers on his wrist faded from black to gold as he watched in awe, he closed his eyes with all his might before looking up, smile ready-

There was no one there.

Viktor felt his heart break a little at that, someone was supposed to come in and return his smile without a second thought. Viktor frowned, where was his soulmate? Outside maybe?

He immediately walked out of the small bar and into the cold Russian night. The bar was in between to small shops, a gift shop, and a small bookstore that was currently closed. He looked to his left, only seeing a cold lonely sidewalk, but when he look to his right-

_He's the most beautiful person I've ever met!_

Warm, gooey, chocolate eyes were staring straight into his Ice blue ones. Framed glasses adorned the beauties face along with a few strands of their raven hair to. Their cheeks were red from the cold, and ohhh so cute- Viktor noticed.

"Hello there beautiful~" Victor stepped closer, the slightly shorter man backed up a bit.

"A-aah, H-hi" Cute Japanese accent, and his soulmate was also shy. Perfect!

Viktor leaned down, looking into the beauties eyes, "Looking for someone~" Viktor flashed one of his heart shaped smiles.

"W-well you see, I-I'm actually L-looking  for m-my soul-" 

"Soulmate?" Viktor finished, the Japanese man nodded, looking down at the ground. Viktor swears that this person couldn't get any cuter, is it illegal for someone to steal his heart like this with looks alone?

Viktor holds out his wrist, showing off the newly turned golden numbers on his wrist. The Japanese man gasped.

"I believe the one your looking for is me! You're so cute! I'm so glad you're my soulmate!" Viktor went up and wrapped the smaller man into his arms.

"W-wait, you're Viktor Nikiforov! Five time gold medalist? You're soulmates with me?"

Viktor pulled back a bit to look into his soulmate's eyes. So he was a fan? That's a plus!

"That's me~ And who are you, beautiful.?"

His soulmate looked down, cheeks even redder than before.

"Yuuri Katsuki." 

Viktor felt his heart melt. Even his soulmates name was cute! He pulled Yuuri back into a warm embrace, now noticing how cold it was, he realized that his beauty must absolutely be freezig!

"I'm so lucky to have such a cute soulmate! Come, let's go get coffee on me! You must be freezing!"

Yuuri, though blushing, couldn't resist the Russians smile. He felt Viktor grab his hand and lead him to the nearest coffee shop. He had to be dreaming!

_Viktor never felt so lucky._

_☆♡☆_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I needed this fluff to get away from (some) of the tears and feels from writing a new chapter of my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if anyone is OCC (っ˘ω˘ς )
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! Auto correct it a big meanie! (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


End file.
